This application requests partial support for the 3rd International Neurotrauma Symposium which has become one of the major vehicles for disseminating state-of-the-art research in the experimental and clinical study of traumatic brain and spinal cord injury. In this application, funds are requested to support the travel, registration, and accommodation-related costs of ten scientists from the United States who have been invited to participate in this Symposium. Additionally, funds are requested to support the travel, registration and accommodation costs of ten young investigators from the United States who wish to attend the meeting. Collectively, it is envisioned that these funds will help assure the financial and scientific success of one of the leading meetings in the field of neurotrauma research. As the International Neurotrauma Symposium is still relatively young in terms of organization and procuring funds, and as the Symposium wishes to keep its registration costs modest to draw large numbers of attendees, it is clear that the Symposium Organizing Committee must secure extramural funds to help meet the symposium's financial obligations. The requested funds are for this purpose. We believe that our requests are reasonable and should assist the International Symposium in achieving its goals. If funded, we believe that this support would be reflect the National Institutes of Health's commitment to this important international effort in which U.S. scientists and clinicians are playing a major role.